


Singing in the Rain with an Umbrella

by That_Hippie_Chick



Series: Peter Parker is Talented [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Hippie_Chick/pseuds/That_Hippie_Chick
Summary: Tony finds Peter's lip sync battle online.





	Singing in the Rain with an Umbrella

"Peter, whatever your middle name is Parker! How comes you have never shown me this." The rest of the group's attention turned to the scene where Peter was in a suit, and had a hat and umbrella.

"What is this?", Sam's interest was peaked, "We know he can dance."

Peter groaned, "Please no." This caught Clint's attention.

"What is it?"

Tony smirked, "Just you wait."

"So he is dancing to 'Singing in the Rain'." Natasha took a seat on the corner of the sofa. "We've all seen this before." They watched as he twirled about and grinned. He even swung around a light post with a light drizzle coming down, and then he ducked behind a screen of black umbrellas. 

Bruce peered up from the book he had been heavily drawn into for the past couple hours to look up at the scene. Others in black rain garb and umbrellas in their hand came dancing out. The tune all of the sudden changed as well as their dancing style as the background lifted up. It was "Umbrella" by Rihanna. At "You had my heart" Peter came out from behind the umbrellas in something a little skimpier. Everyone's jaws hit the ground, and their eyes bulged. Clint practically choked. Peter was cowering further into the corner, and Tony just stood smugly as he saw the rest of the team's reaction.

There was fishnets, makeup, and a black wig. "It was a dare." Peter mumbled from behind, but everyone was to dazed as they watched him strut across the stage then gyrate along the umbrella. Steve was a little red in the cheeks as he watched the younger member dance.

He was then over dancing off to Michelle. "Is that your girlfriend Pete?"

"No." He grumbled, "It was a competition. Just you know razzing her. Not to make it sound weird or anything."

"Mhm, probably have a child by the way you were dancing."

"Ew, come on guys. This is just a stupid little things I did."

Then with a reach up to the sky there was rain falling. Peter got down to splash the water around. Clint chided, "I don't know Peter. This seems like a big deal."

Bruce watched, "Weren't you worried you were going to slip?"

"Yeah. At the time it seemed like the biggest concern. Know I realize I should have been more worried about if you guys would find it."

"Correction, when we would find it."

Peter keep jumping and spinning around. Water sprayed everyone throughout the routine, and there was glimpses of pure amazement on people's faces. Then for the finale he did a front flip onto his back. "Peter that was exhilarating."

"It was in the moment. You would catch me dead before I ever did it again."

Steve cleared his throat, "Impressive. It is better than my stage performances."

Wanda smiled a little, "You did a wonderful job."

Vision watched amused, "So Peter does different styles of dance?"

Sam chortled and Peter launched an excuse, "Well at least it isn't as bad as the Captain America PSAs." Everyone's heads then turned, and Steve was caught in the crosshairs of everyone's attention now.

"Oh, this is gold." Tony was already looking for the PSAs on his tablet.


End file.
